


Hypnovember 2020

by JelDragon



Category: Furry (Fandom), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breeding, Bull Furry, Come Diet, Demon, Demon Summoning, Dog Furry, Face-Sitting, Gender transformation, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Hypnovember, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi-Cock, Musknosis, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Other, Pheromones, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Snake furry, Spitroasting, Stage Hypnosis, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, dragon furry, incubus, panther furry, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelDragon/pseuds/JelDragon
Summary: Prompts for hypnovember 2020 fulfilled here!
Relationships: Check the Bull/Mason the Panther, Derek the Dragon/Hale the Dragon, Jel the Dragon/Sen the Snake, Kapson the Horse/Marshall the Cat, Matt the Human/Gardevoir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Day 2: Coils

**Author's Note:**

> I made Sen up for this, but Jel is my fursona.

"Well, hello there. I don't think I've sseen one of your kind before." 

Jel jumped, looking around for the owner of the voice he just heard. "H-huh? Who's there?" 

There was a noise coming from the trees, before a cobra poked out from the bushes, a large purple boy who slithered out and came closer to Jel, who slowly calmed down as he saw another reptile like himself. 

"Apologiess for sscaring you there. My name is Ssen. I don't get a lot of vissitors." 

Jel nodded, putting a hand on his hip. "I can imagine, giving how remote this area iss. Er, is. I'm Jel. A dragon." 

The snake tilted his head, slithering up closer, Jel not flinching. "You are not sscared of me?" 

The dragon thought he saw something flicker in the snape's eyes, but he figured it was a trick of the light. "Hm? Oh, no, well, er, I have snake friends. I've been a snake, too, so, I don't think I have any reason to be?" He giggled. 

"Ah," was the reply, the snake slowly starting to move to Jel's left, who followed with his eyes and head. Another flicker in those eyes, he thought, but it was forgotten immediately. "Been a ssnake? How do you mean?" 

Jel swallowed, blushing slightly. This was always an embarrassing subject, especially with someone he didn't know. "W-well, just exactly what it sounds like. Transforming isn't, like, unheard of out here, right?" 

The snake raised an eyebrow, eyes turning blue suddenly. Jel watched, fascinated. "Hmmm, there appearss to be ssomething you're not telling me. Transsforming?" 

Jel nodded, mouth slightly opening, turning as Sen continued to move around him, snake tail beginning to coil, but not press up to his body. Yet. "U-uh, yeah, becoming another species. That ssort of thing. Uh, I mean, sort." 

Sen chuckled, leaning in much closer now. There was another color change, and another. Jel struggled to keep up with them, closing his mouth as he tried to keep it from falling open. "Now now, I ssee you're sstill keeping ssomething from me. There'ss no need to by shy, tell me what it iss." 

Jel gulped, but it was difficult to resist the snape's charms, as he twirled around him. Swaying on his feet, he was caught by Sen's tail, which was now comfortably coiling around him, starting from his calves and slowly coming up high and higher, wrapping him in a warm cocoon of scales. He sighed, no longer having to hold his body up as Sen's eyes became spirals, putting the dragon into a trance quickly, as was wont to happen with him. 

"When I'm hypnotizsed, I can transsform into anything my masster wantss." 

"Masster? Who iss your masster?" 

"Anyone who putss me under." 

The snake chuckled, petting under Jel's chin, who purred and closed his eyelids halfway, relaxing and staring into Sen's irises. "Oh, what a good boy, telling me like I assked. Now then, that ssounds interessting. Sso why don't you do it then? Become a ssnake for me." 

Jel nodded slowly. "Yess, ssir." 

The green boy started to do exactly as he was told the bottom half of his body joining together, pants ripping apart as his tail joined up, too. It also started to get much, much longer, sneaking out between the folds of Sen's coils and becoming a long snake tail like the one who had put him under. 

The actual snake swallowed, slightly uncoiling Jel so as to let him continue to transform. He was liking this more than he thought he would, his two cocks poking out quite quickly as Jel started to complete his transformation, his growing tail ending in a tip before it stopped growing. He top half was still wrapped in Sen's coils, but most of his bottom was out. 

Sen started to recoil around him, differently this time. Instead of a pile, it made more like how a rope might tie around someone, entangling him from the bottom of his tail until where their hips met. Jel's cocks were not out, but Sen could feel them start to harden and slip out. 

He moaned a little, shifting Jel up and forward with ripples along his tail, using his muscles to move him until his cocks met his hole. Jel was bent over the other snake's shoulders, moaning as he pushed into him with both of his cocks at once. He was starting to come out of it, wiping drool off his chin as Sen started to thrust into him, fucking him slowly and then faster and faster. The not-dragon panted, cocks now fully out of their slit and leaking precum. 

It wasn't long until Jel came, spreading seed between the two of their tails, fully back awake by now, blushing deeply as he realized the situation he was in. Sen moaned, joining Jel in his climax as he wrapped his arms around him, jerking with each shot of cum into Jel's snake butt. 

They were like that for a few more moments, high on their orgasms as they came a few more times. Sen slowly pulled out, both cocks coming out of Jel's butt and allowing the dragon to come back down and meet his face again. He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment as the snake chuckled. 

"... you could have assked. Assked. Ass- whatever."


	2. Day 3: Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring Check the Bull and Mason the Panther!

It was a bit silly, in Check's opinion, to come to a stage hypnosis show. The bull didn't exactly remember where he heard about it, but there was an urge to come anyway. He was a hypnokinkster, sure, but he didn't think it was real at all. He had tried many of the videos, audio, etc. online, and they had never worked for him. The closest he had gotten was pretending to be in trance, and that never worked. Besides giving him a raging hardon. 

He'd gone alone, though he did mention it to some friends. They didn't seem surprised, which was odd, since he didn't think he had ever spoken about hypnosis with them before. Regardless, he was wearing his usual clothes, a sailor school uniform with a skirt. Usually it got him a lot of looks, but right now there wasn't a lot, which was nice, but odd. 

The auditorium wasn't entirely packed, but it's not like it was empty. A variety of different furs filtered in, and Check joined them. He made his way to an inconspicuous spot in a middle row, trying his best not to look out of place or unique. Which... he probably should have changed if he wanted that. 

Regardless, he made himself comfortable in his chair as the lights dimmed a little and everybody got quiet. The curtains slowly opened, and people began to clap as they saw the hypnotist of the night-a black panther in a top hat named Mason, apparently, but went by the stage name the Magnificent Mesmerizer-appear. 

"Good evening, everyone! How are we doing tonight?" 

A decent amount of people shouted various "good"s and "fine"s, which meant he wouldn't need to ask again. And he seemed the type to do something cheesy like that. 

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" He gestured behind himself, and Check saw 5 chairs set up. He internally groaned as he thought about how ridiculous and cliche this was. 

"I'm sure you've all guessed, but I'll say it aloud to make sure we are all on the same page. Before we begin, I need 5 volunteers to come up here and join me onstage. Who would like to be hypnotized?" 

Quite a few different hands shot up. Check refrained from doing so himself, and he looked around as each fur was called up, until- 

"You, in the middle row!" 

He looked forward, and the panther was pointing directly at him. He frowned, looking to his sides, before realizing his arm was raised in the air. He quickly lowered it, gulping nervously. 

"I-I, uh..." 

"Don't be shy now, c'mon!" The panther called out, and several people loudly agreed. 

The bull nodded slowly, before getting up and making his way through the row he was in and onstage. There were a few claps, like there had been for the others. 

Check took the chair all the way on stage right, opposite where Mesmerizer was. With everyone in their seats, he started to speak again, but the blood pumping in Check's ears made it difficult for him to pay attention. Luckily, he got the gist of it. 

The panther moved quickly, introducing himself to each subject, getting their basic information, asking them things, etc. And then putting them in a trance. It undoubtedly took a bit for each of them to go under, but Check was so nervous that it felt more like he was taking very little time with the others. 

Eventually, the panther got to the bull, and he smiled to the crowd, standing behind him with his hand on his right shoulder. 

"Your name, please?" 

"It's Check." 

"Check? What an odd name. What do you do for a living, Check?" 

"W-well, I, uh..." 

The panther chuckled, cutting him off as he rubbed his shoulder. "Relax, there's nothing to be nervous about. Nobody is going to judge you or anything. If anything, theyll judge me, especially if I can't put you under." There were a few laughs, from the audience, and Check took a deep breath and tried not to be so nervous. 

"Now then, you have your phone with you?" 

This was odd. He hadn't looked at anyone else's phone. "Yeah, but it's on silent so I don't disturb anyone." 

Mason, the Mesmerizer, nodded. "Would you take it out for me and look in your camera roll, please?" 

There was a bit of murmuring in the audience, but Check relaxed and nodded, slipping his hand into his pocket to get out his phone. He unlocked it, scrolling through the apps until he got to his gallery. He frowned. 

What he saw there surprised him, to say the least. There were pictures of him with... yes, with the panther standing next to him. Arm often slung around him, smiling to the camera. There were a few other... risqué photos of them both, but Check had no idea where they came from. 

"I... huh?" 

"Would you mind telling the audience what you have found there? And for the record, have you ever met me before?" 

Check shook his head, stammering out, "n-no, I've never seen you before in my life. But there are... there are pictures of both of us on here. Together? What is this?" 

The panther's paw moved, ruffling Check's hair, who grew a little more nervous despite the obvious absence of any nerves in the panther. "How odd! Do you have any idea how those might have gotten there?" 

Check shook his head, and he opened his mouth to say something, but found his heart was beating too hard to. Mason seemed to notice, kneeling down to whisper in his ear. 

"Sleep." 

\--- 

"Are you sure about this?" 

The panther and the bull were in his dressing room, the night before the show. Check was sitting on a couch, watching Mason put together what he needed for tomorrow night. 

"Of course! I mean, I'm a little nervous, but I trust you wholeheartedly. You know that." 

The cat chuckled, and he came over to the couch, sitting beside the bull. 

"I'll be paying you, obviously." 

Check laughed. "Well, of course, but mostly I want to give your shows a little flair." 

Mason nodded, coming forward to give the bull a kiss on the forehead. "Alright. And to be clear, all memories of us?" 

"Yeah, but only until I get up on stage. Then you can return them. For the show." 

The cat smiled, rubbing Check's cheek, who swallowed in nervousness before he heard fingers snap by his ear. Then darkness. 

\--- 

The bull blinked a few times, head coming up from his chest. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, and a deep blush came across his face. A smile he couldn't stop split into a wide grin. 

"Do you remember now?" 

"Y-yeah." 

"And?" 

Check put his face in his hands in embarrassment. "You're my boyfriend." 

The audience roared with laughter, and both the panther and the bull couldn't help giggling either. His face was a deep red, a mix of feelings from embarrassment to the overall absurdity of it making themselves apparent. 

"You hypnotized me-well, I asked you to... for the show. Oh my god." 

The panther grinned at him again, giving him another pat on the head, which Check now realized was very loving. Both of his hands came to his shoulders, massaging the bull a little as he looked back at the audience. 

"Give him a hand, ladies and gentleman!" 

Applause erupted across the theater.


	3. Day 4: Psychic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starring Gardevoir and a gay man.

There were male Gardevoirs. Matt had originally assumed they could only be female, so he had paid them pretty much no attention. He'd pulled together a team of entirely Psychic types, realizing early that he could, quite possibly, use them for his kinks. But only if they were up to it. Unfortunately, none of his pokemon had been, so far. They were either straight, not into humans, or not into hypnokinkery. 

That didn't stop him though. He'd captured a variety of different Psychic pokemon, all of them with different preferences and kinks. And while he enjoyed his Alakazam dominating him, he still wanted to be hypnotized, or watch someone be, or something. 

When he found out that there were male Gardevoir, he was somewhat excited. He knew there were some around his area, so he got his pokemon belt on and his jacket and headed out immediately. 

He was a bit embarrassed by his ignorance in the subject, but in his defense he was more into the darker psychic types, like the aforementioned Alakazam. He'd focused more on catching those kinds, and the Ghost types as well, occasionally. He figured, if anyone was willing to fuck him up, it'd be them. He had not accounted for them being as diverse as humans. 

It was late at night-he was actually about to get ready for bed, scrolling through social media like one does. But he couldn't sleep now that he had another, easy chance at having his ideals fulfilled. This had happened every time he'd gotten close to catching another psychic type. Excitement, followed by some disappointment much later. Right now was the excitement. To the point where he was, oh dear, straining in his pants. 

He'd had to go deep into the forest, not hearing a lot of pokemon besides uninteresting ones out at night. It was easier to find some, but also riskier, as they got more powerful. But he was an experienced trainer, so he knew what to do and what not to. 

He found his way to a clearing, hearing what he thought may have been what he was looking for. He didn't see much at first, but his eyes scanned the length of the area before he saw exactly what he wanted: a male Gardevoir picking flowers among the grass. 

The human approached slowly, unhooking an empty ball from his belt and creeping up behind the Gardevoir. The pokemon suddenly stopped, and Matt froze, afraid of being caught. 

Suddenly, a tight grip was around his mind, and his hand dropped the ball. He felt his muscles relax, and his knees shook before he fell onto them, swallowing as fear welled up inside. 

The Gardevoir turned, looking the human up and down.  _ A trainer this deep in the forest? At this time of night? What are you doing here?  _

"I-I... I..." 

He floated closer, and the trainer felt something probing at his mind and thoughts.  _ No need to actually respond. I'll just look for it myself, since you're having trouble.  _

The pokemon pat his head, and he felt all his previous thoughts bubble back up to the surface. Including-his cheeks reddened-the ones that had given him an erection, making his cock jerk in his pants. 

_ Oh? _ The Gardevoir laughed, a hand coming up to look like he was suppressing a physical giggle.  _ I see. You want to be hypnotized, hm? You want to fulfill a fantasy of yours.  _

He felt a jerk in his throat, and a "yes" escaped him. The psychic type looked mischievous, petting him like a puppy. 

_ Well then, why don't we do that?  _

His pants felt much too tight, his cock leaking into them as the Gardevoir backed up. He felt his thoughts leave him, until he could only have a few glitter through his head and then immediately forgotten, like bubbles being popped. 

His jaw fell open as he relaxed further, the Gardevoir's 'hand' coming down to his chin to close it.  _ Matt. What a nice name. Why don't you say it for me?  _

"Matt." 

_ Again _ . 

"Matt." 

_ Again _ . 

He moaned. "Matt." 

_ Like a pokemon, you say your name over and over. You are like a pokemon, Matt. You say your name over and over. That is how you speak.  _

"M... Matt. Matt? Matt..." 

_ Gooood boy. You like being a good boy for me, don't you Matt? You like being a good boy for your trainer. Don't you, Matt?  _

"Matt!" 

The actual pokemon chuckled, coming behind Matt and leaning down, close to his ear _. But why is a pokemon only on his knees? On his legs? He should be on all fours, like a good boy.  _

It took him a bit to actually understand what he was saying, but after a few moments he took the hint and started to fall forward slowly, Gardevoir pushing him until he was on all fours. 

"Matt..." 

He heard some unzipping sounds, felt something come off, felt a breeze, but he was too out of it to register anything. He felt something else too, something that had a wet tip and felt thick at his asshole. 

_ Now continue to be a good Matt. And to be a good Matt, you're going to need to relax your hole. So you can get bred like the bitch you are.  _

The human below moaned, drooling as he tried relaxing further, asshole winking around the cock prodding at his entrance. He felt a nice, happy feeling come from his trainer, and he smiled doubly as the Gardevoir started to press into him. 

It was a thick cock, spreading him so nicely and wide that his own cock jerked below him. The Gardevoir himself was inexperienced (unlike Matt), so he was already close as he pushed half of his cock in. He stopped there, electing to shove Matt's head all the way to the ground before his hands came back to his hips. 

_ C-cum for me.  _

Matt moaned, crying out his own name as he shot his seed into the grass. His asshole clenched around the Gardevoir, who couldn't take any more of it. He came as well, shooting his load into his new friend and moaning aloud somehow. The two shot their cum in tandem, Matt being filled up with the pokemon's cum quickly. He pulled out after a few more shots, jerking his cock and shooting the rest of his load on Matt's back. 

The human's knees shook again, and his hips fell to the grass. There was something that sounded like a snapping sound, and he slowly came back to. At first, he was basking in the afterglow of his kinks finally being realized, before the meaning of what had happened finally caught up with him. He sat up, turning around to the Gardevoir, who had crossed his legs and was floating like he was sitting. 

"Matt? Matt matt!" 

_ Oh, sorry. You can speak again _ . 

"F-fuck. Fuck. Oh, fuck." 

_ Is that all?  _

He smiled. "Do you mind er... if I catch you?" 

He laughed, patting him on the head again.  _ No pokeballs, but sure I'll come home with you. _


	4. Day 5: Visor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jel goes shopping!

Jel was shopping, looking around at all the various items that were on sale. He was at a remote gift shop in the middle of nowhere, one of those "last chance" stores. Pretty much everything was here. Presumably for those going on road trips and needed a cheap collection of snacks for the ride. The dragon was just here to look, mostly, and see if he might have forgotten something himself.

There were quite a few sunglasses on display. Two display stands, actually, which was one more than these shops usually had. And there were a lot of just one kind of sunglasses, rather than the usual assortment of crappy ones. These were thick rimmed and thick glassed, with lenses dark enough that you couldn't see through looking from the outside.

He grabbed one, inspecting it. Some of them had straps attached, others did not. It didn't look particularly comfortable for a snout to wear, but since they had so many of them it must have been a popular brand. But without any brand name or anything on it, which was another odd quality.

It didn't seem like you could see through the other side, either. Jel frowned, deciding to put them on to see whether one really could. At first, it was all dark, but they suddenly became quite clear after a few moments. It kind of startled Jel, but looking around it appeared to be like any other glasses. There were odd fragments in the corner of his eyes, but they always went away when he tried to look at them. He shrugged, looking up at the mirror.

On the outside of the lenses, in the mirror, he could see something bizarre. The glasses lenses he was wearing, on the outside, showed a spiral swirling on the lens. Black and white, a circular pattern coming out from the center. Jel frowned, but that wasn't the weirdest part. In his own vision, he could see fractals, small sections of his vision being obscured by something he couldn't quite see until all of his vision was covered in blurry patterns. He felt something in his mind then, before the blurry patterns burst and his vision was replaced by flashing strobes and various words that he couldn't read flashing every few moments.

His jaw fell slack, his entire body relaxing as he stared straight forward, unmoving. He still had thoughts, but the unnecessary ones were being deleted by the program.

_ Uhh… breeding bitch… slut… whore… _

He was just now registering the first words that had flashed in front of his eyes, nodding along as he agreed with each one. He realized a few moments later that he needed a cock in his pussy, that he needed to be bred like a good slut.

He felt something on his back, and he was walking somewhere. It didn't matter where, he was whining for a dick to split open his pussy. He was taken to what seemed to be a stable, or a stall, or something. That also didn't matter, and neither did the fact he was being pushed down onto his hands and knees, beside two other furries who were kneeling on the ground.

He briefly thought for a moment that this was a good breeding position, before something pushed its way into his cunt and he started to moan, panting as his need was beginning to be fulfilled. It was a huge, thick cock, and he wondered if it maybe belonged to a horse anthro. He raised his tail high, pushing his hips back into the hips of the man fucking him. He'd be a good breeding bitch. He'd be a good slut.


	5. Day 6: Pendulum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 bros go to college!

The twin dragons, Derek and Hale, had been joined at the hip for years. The two went to the same schools, had the same room, liked the same bands, and on and on and on. When they got older, they went to the same high school and had the same general group of friends. Even their grades were similar. There were very little areas where the two were different.

By the time college was around, they’d decided quite a while back to go to the same place for it. However, their majors were going to be very different. Derek was heading into Psychology and Engineering (a double), whereas Hale was heading into Biology with a minor in Math. There were some minor overlaps between the two, particular in their general education credits, but overall they had separate classes.

Nevertheless, they made sure to apply for housing with each other as roommates. No way were they going to bunk with random people that they didn’t know the ins and outs of. And, luckily, they ended up in the same room, as they had been hoping for.

On moving day, they did everything themselves. Their parents were used to this, knowing that the two had their own systems in place to get everything put away quickly. They still came to see them off, giving them one last goodbye before the two were left on their own.

They were both, to over exaggerate a little, prodigies in their respective fields. Throughout the first semester, they got very good grades, impressing their teachers and the college in general. They whizzed through assignments, tests, quizzes, the like, getting to great heights, all within just a few months.

In the second semester, it was much of the same, though their hype had simmered to a regular contentment with their daily lives. It was then that Hale started to get a little stressed. There were a lot of expectations on the both of them now, more than ever before. Particularly from their peers and their professors, and in some cases in the research projects they were assistants to.

One week, Hale saw that Derek was working on various subjects involving hypnosis (subjects here meaning topics, not people). He was intrigued, and he started to think about it more and more over the week. Eventually, he quickly looked hypnosis up on his phone to learn a bit more about it, his thoughts on it possibly being a stress reliever becoming confirmed. Now he just needed to figure out how to approach his brother about it.

The time finally came on the weekend of that same week, Derek having finished work on a new project and the both of them able to goof around for a few days before having to focus again. The two were each at their own desks, Hale scrolling through social media while he struck up the nerve and Derek doing something else entirely.

“Hey, bro?”

“Yeah?”

The dragon gulped, tapping his fingers on the desk. “Do you know how to put someone under trance? Like practice for your unit on hypnotism?”

His brother nodded, standing up and turning to him, putting his hands in his pockets. “‘Course! I think I’m quite good at it actually.”

“Do you think… you could help me relax?”

His brother cocked his head, but nodded. “Yeah! Stressed from midterms?”

Hale grimaced. “Yeah, it’s all very difficult…”

“No problem then! Sit back.”

He swallowed nervously, spinning his chair around to look to his brother. “Right now?”

The other dragon nodded, looking around his desk for something. “Yeah, you need some relaxation now, right? So it would be a good time to start.” He found it: the amulet he had been given by his professor at the beginning of their unit, to help with practice. He came back over to Hale, dropping the amulet in front of him by the chain.

“Alright, this is pretty obvious. But I’m going to clarify anyway. Follow the amulet as it swings back and forth with your eyes, and not with your head. Try to relax and listen to my voice.”

He continued speaking, telling Hale to relax, keep watching the amulet, keep his eyes on it, et cetera. Hale didn’t feel much, but he kept focusing, kept trying to relax, trying to ignore Derek moving around while he kept the amulet in his field of vision. Even when he moved the amulet out of in front of his eyes, he still saw it, somehow, eyes moving back and forth even though there was nothing to follow.

“Is it… working?”

Derek shushed him, moving his chair as he grabbed something else (presumably-Hale couldn’t really tell with his eyes focused on watching a nonexistent amulet swing). A few seconds later, and some sort of helmet was placed onto his head, jerking him out of it suddenly.

“Hey, wha-” but he was interrupted by the sudden assault on his eyes, a dot swinging back and forth in front of a spiral, like 2 hypnotic effects in one. He shut up then, and he relaxed, kept watching, kept getting more tired as Derek kept instructing him to. His head fell forward onto his chest, but that didn’t matter because the spiral and the swinging dot followed his vision downward.

“It’s to put you under a deeper trance than before,” Derek started to clarify, “as a regular swinging watch or necklace is… not nearly enough to rewrite personalities. Which I’m going to do to you.”

Appears that there was one major difference between the two of them after all. Derek was gay and a pervert.

“Whenever you come into our dorm, whenever it is just us 2 in our dorm, you mentally transform into someone entirely different. You are my boyfriend and slave, not my brother, and your name is Cumslut. Understand?”

There was no response. This was understandable, given how out of it that Hale was. Derek just had to trust himself, sitting down on his own chair, facing Hale and taking off his clothes.

“When I snap my fingers, you will come to attention, taking off the helmet and getting into your new role. However, you will always be seeing the spiral, and the swinging amulet in your mind. Anytime you space off, anytime you want to relax a little, you will return to it, watching it swing and spiral in you vision without actually looking at it.”

It was Derek’s turn to be nervous, biting his lip before snapping his fingers. There was a definitive reaction, Hale coming into a sort of attention, like he had just woken up very quickly. Derek’s heart pounded, but a wave of relief flooded him as his brother took off the helmet, then dropped to his knees and crawled to his brother, smiling up at him.

“Master!” His eyes occasionally moved back and forth a few times, seeming to want to watch the dot and spiral while he knelt, before taking Derek’s cock in his mouth and sucking with greed.

Derek smiled.


	6. Day 7: Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jel gets a catchy tune stuck in his head!

Jel shook his hips to the beat in his head, humming along as he walked down the street. It was late at night, and he was mostly absentmindedly walking, swaying his hips with each step. The dragon’s head bobbed along as well, along with the music he was thinking of. It was a real earworm, something that one of his friends had been singing recently that eventually got stuck in Jel’s head, too. Mostly while they were just hanging out, or playing video games. The friend didn’t really seem to consciously notice he was doing it, mostly it came to him like it was just second nature.

He didn’t hear the actual lyrics until he had been caught humming it himself. His friend was a little surprised that he knew it so well now, so he sang it outright for him rather than just hum it. It was certainly catchy, and he had no idea why his friend seemed so embarrassed as he sang it. It was quite the tune. It was true, too!

Later, when Jel was singing it during a video game session, his friend sent him the actual video with said song. It was nothing special-just the catchy tune played with visuals of its lyrics. It was quite obviously made by an independent artist or artists, but it was still very good. And it’s not like it needed a music video for Jel to enjoy it.

He’d then been going out for a walk every night, mindlessly wandering whenever the song came into his mind, singing it aloud whenever he knew he was alone. It was always the same route, to the same dark alleyway between some buildings, the dragon usually wearing the same skimpy clothing each time, without really thinking about it. He sang now as he got closer to said alleyway.

“ _ I will obey, _

_ I am a slut, _

_ I like to take dicks in the butt. _ ”

He snapped his fingers to the beat, silently laughing a little as he thought how silly he must look. But that thought was replaced by the next set of lyrics.

“ _ I can’t deny, _

_ I am a whore, _

_ I will be pounded ‘til I’m sore.” _

He turned, finding himself in a familiar alleyway. This was the one he had been going to every night, he realized, the memories coming flooding back to him-but only for a moment. He put his arms out in front of him, after shrugging his pants off, raising his tail and leaning against the wall of the building. The familiar feeling passed due to the next verse taking over his mind.

“ _ Cocks and cocks, _

_ In my mouth and ass, _

_ I’ll be fucked ‘til the night has passed.” _

He saw a shadow from the streetlights, a fur approaching from behind and fulfilling the lyrics for him. He moaned, cock jerking as he was spanked and the cock entered him from behind. No resistance-his hole was pretty loose, thanks to how often he had been fucked recently. Not that he remembered any of it.

Seeing another fur enter the alleyway, he got down on all fours, opening his mouth and relaxing his throat as another large cock entered from that end. His singing was muffled, but the lyrics echoed and bounced around his skull, especially when the other two furs started to sing it.

“ _ Slurp and fuck, _

_ Be a good thrall, _

_ And tomorrow morning forget it all. _ ”


	7. Day 8: Pheromones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jel's roommate has a new cologne!

Jel's roommate was wearing some much different scent recently. He had noticed it on him every day now, a whiff hitting him every time they passed in the hallway or when they were around each other. It was quite strange, and smelled a little familiar as well. But he couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. It was, at the very least, masculine. That much he was sure of. He figured it was a cologne, or the like, intended to make a guy smell more masculine.

He had been wearing it for a week when Jel found himself blanking out for a few moments each time he got a noseful of it. The smell was just very nice, he thought, coming to again every few seconds after happening. He’d find himself with a dopey grin on his face, fading after the scent fully left him.

It was a little bizarre, sure, but eventually it felt quite normal. He wore it pretty much every day, whether he was going outside or not. Even when he would work out or just get out of bed, Jel could smell it. How much did he have? Jel would have thought that he would be out by now, but it just seemed like he was putting even more on everyday.

He felt himself slipping into that blank headspace more and more, especially as the scent got stronger. He’d feel a little giddy each time he saw his roommate, more and more easily relaxing and just sitting or standing where he was for a few minutes. Always smiling and being content for a few moments.

They eventually had some time together, after a few weeks of being busy and not usually doing much besides talking for a few moments or passing by each other. Jel sat down on the couch, immediately getting a faceful of the scent. He smiled, leaning back and relaxing against the couch. His roommate chuckled, sliding a hand behind his head and turning him to face him.

“It’s gotten to you, huh? Feeling nice and relaxed? Obedient, maybe?”

The dragon nodded, grinning back at him. He’d answer, but he was much too out of it to.

The other chuckled. “You wanna know what I call it?”

Jel nodded again, slowly, breathing it in deeply.

His roommate then pulled down his pants, and Jel was hit with an even stronger whiff of the scent, making his head swim and his mouth drop open a little, drooling as he stared at his dick.

“Eau de ball sweat. Suck it.”


	8. Day 9: Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jel gets to relax for the weekened!

The day had been exhausting. Jel was beyond ready to lay down and relax, throwing his stuff on the table and stripping out of his clothes. He breathed a sigh of relief as he got naked, falling down onto the couch and turning on the TV.

It was only a few minutes later when Bullboy came in, having been visiting the dragon a lot lately. Jel stood up suddenly, eyes widening when he saw what was in Bullboy’s hand.

“Ready for this weekend? You don’t have anything to do, right?”

Jel shook his head, his tail wagging as he thought about what was coming next. “A-all’s clear.”

The bull nodded, reaching up with the collar in his hand and securing it around the dragon. “Down, Master.”

Jel smiled, a haze taking over his mind as his body started to transform. Fury grew out of his scales, covering him in a grey coat like a wolf’s. His tail thinned, becoming more and more like a dog’s as he started to get down on all fours. He remained ‘bipedal,’ but his mind started to be replaced. He lost the concept of words and complex thoughts, everything being replaced by instinct. Ears and head became more like a dog anthro’s, and his tongue lolled out as he started to pant like a dog.

Transformation complete, he barked up at the bull, who chuckled and pet his head. “You’re so funny, the way you ask for these things… But I guess a vacation from thinking is always fun.”

He moved further into the apartment, Jel following him as he wagged his tail, content to be on the floor like a pet. Bullboy went to a cupboard underneath the counters, bringing out two bowls. One of them said “Water” and the other “Food.” He took Jel and the bowls to a room near the back, where a kennel was already made up for the previously-a-dragon.

“Well, I’ll get you all set up, and then I guess I’ll just watch the house…” he looked the now-grey boy up and down, chuckling at the dopey grin on his face. “Or maybe something else…”

He put both bowls near the kennel, unzipping his pants and starting to jerk his cock over the one for food. He moaned, his cock hardening and starting to leak pretty quickly.

“It’s good that… nnf… I’ve saved up for this…” He swallowed, leaning over and placing one hand on the kennel as he jerked faster and faster, mooing a little, quietly, as his cock leaked and jerked, getting closer and closer to cumming.

Finally, he started to shoot, spilling his seed into the Food bowl. He lowed loudly, the moo rattling the room and the kennel. There had been some programming, he realized as he came down from the orgasm high, probably from Jel. He chuckled at that, letting the last drops of his cum drip into the bowl.

Next was the water bowl. He was already ready for this, having drank a lot of water earlier in the day. He aimed his cock directly at it, before letting his bladder loose and pissing into the bowl.

The stream was longer than he thought it would be-perhaps a full minute of it. It overflowed, ruining the floor. He finished up after that, deciding to put the rest in the toilet.

He backed up, pulling his pants back on. Jel padded forward, leaning down and beginning to gulp down what was in the water bowl. He looked a little eager, swallowing down mouthfuls of piss straight from the dog bowl.

“Thirsty, huh? Gross.”


	9. Day 10: Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason and Check again!

Mason sat on Check's lap, kissing him on the cheek and straddling his hips as he smiled at the bull, the panther naked but the bull in a skirt without any underwear on.

The hypnotist extraordinaire was massaging his boyfriend’s shoulders, helping him relax to get into the mood for what they were going to do next. His hands moved from his shoulders, to his neck, up the back of his head, before gripping his horns like a handlebar. He moved his hips back and forth a little, before Check gripped his hips to stop him, cock getting semi hard in his skirt.

The panther chuckled, smooching him on the forehead before letting go of the horns. “You ready, honey?”

He nodded, relaxing his arms from his sides and letting them be loose on the couch. “Go ahead.”

The panther grinned, leaning back a little and looking Check in the eyes. He brought a finger up and in front of the bull’s face, pointing downward. “Look at my finger, and keep an eye on it.”

Check did so, nodding a little as he stared directly at his finger.

Mason started to move it back and forth, swinging it in front of him side to side as he started to speak very softly. “Just keep relaxing and following my finger. Just keep watching it, keep watching my finger in front of your eyes and don’t let it out of your sight.”

The bull’s eyes went back and forth, following the finger in front of his eyes, keeping up with it easily.

“Just keep watching my finger, keep it in front of your eyes, like I said. You’re doing well, you’re doing very good. Keep following it and don’t look away.”

Check’s eyes continued following the finger, blinks getting a little slower as he relaxed and just watched him sway his finger in front of his eyes.

“Continue to watch and watch my finger sway, keep your eyes aimed at it, keep watching as it moves back and forth in your field of view. It’s the only thing you’re paying attention to. It’s the only thing you’re seeing right now. You’re watching it move back and forth and it’s the only thing that matters.”

He saw a slow change in the other, his eyelids drooping a bit further as he relaxed almost on his own, a step further than the panther and getting sleepy already. Mason smiled.

“I can see that you’re getting tired. You’re getting so relaxed, so sleepy. You’re just relaxing and watching my finger, and you’re getting more and more tired with each sway. Each time it goes to the right or to the left, you’re getting more and more tired and sleepy.”

The bull kept blinking for longer and longer moments, mouth drooping open a little each time his boyfriend’s finger went to one side. His eyes were easily getting glazed over, entering a headspace he knew all too well. The panther’s smirk widened.

“You’re getting more and more tired, more and more into a deep trance as you watch my finger sway. You’re relaxing and relaxing, just getting yourself nice and hypnotized for me. Just becoming a good boy with each moment.”

The bull eventually got to a point where the finger wasn’t needed anymore. The panther took it back, putting it under Check’s chin and pushing his snout closed. “Good boy. Get hard.”

He felt something immediately solid as a rock underneath his boyfriend’s skirt. Smiling, he shifted back to let his cock slap upwards to his abs, lifting his skirt up with it. Mason licked his snout, hips coming back up to Check’s chest as he let the cockhead get aimed at his asshole.

They both moaned loudly as he started to sink down, taking his dick in his butt. Check mostly didn’t react except to let out small groans and grunts, cock jerking in Mason’s butt as he rode him gently and slowly.

“Mmm… when you cum, you will wake up halfway through… understand?”

He didn’t get much of a reaction, except something like a whisper-moan. The cat kept riding, staying at a slow, methodical pace. He let out a sigh, relaxing with the cock in his ass and letting it throb inside him for a few moments.

“Now, make me cum.”

The bull brought a hand up to his boyfriend’s ear, snapping. The panther let out a very loud moan now, beginning to cum as his own trigger was activated. His asshole clenched around Check’s cock, spilling seed on his chest and abs as he came all over the two of them.

That was enough for the bull, who started to cum in his ass without needing to be told to. After a few shots, he blinked rapidly a few times before leaning back, letting out a loud moan himself as he came into Mason, filling him with his spunk.

The two quietly moaned together, enjoying their quick orgasm as they made a mess of the couch. Mason leaned forward, bringing their snouts together for a kiss as their orgasms petered out. Check closed his eyes before bringing his hands to Mason’s head, holding his face as he kissed him deeply.

Another few moments and they pulled away from each other, Check grinning and looking at the cat. “That was faster than I expected.”

His boyfriend shrugged. “We can keep going. Or at least, I can make you keep going.”

The bull grinned wider. “I would like that.”


	10. Day 11: Summon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moth named Jasper finds a spooky book!

It was quite a cliche circumstance. Jasper'd found an old sort-of-grimoire, stashed away in the attic. It was nearly falling apart, and he had to glue some pages together to make sure it didn’t disintegrate in his hands. He tenderly handled it, making sure not to turn the pages too quickly or hold it in a precarious position. He’d called up a friend, who told him to be careful with it.

“That kind of shit is mad dangerous! You’ve gotta put it away in a safe place or something!”

He laughed, flipping through the pages with it open on the counter. His friend did not like that.

“I’m serious, man! My mom fucked with something like that and now she has a ghost following her everywhere!”

“Yeah bro, I’m sure I’d have to worry about a 2-year-old house’s ghosts. You got me.”

After some grumbling, he promised he would treat it seriously and carefully, before hanging up. As if.

He flipped through more of the pages, trying to decide on what he would ‘try’ first. He was mostly a little bored, and didn’t believe in this stuff anyway so he figured he may as well.

Eventually, he found what seemed to be a spell to summon a demon or something. It was hard to tell, given how worn all of it was. But he could make out the inscriptions or the chants or whatever they were; the words necessary to go through with the spell. All the others had ingredients or were too worn out to completely read. He could make it through this one fine, and he didn’t want to waste anything on something this dumb.

He chuckled a little, before beginning to read out the words in the book. They appeared to be Latin, or another dead language (not that he knew of any), but he sounded them out fairly well, if he did say so himself. He went through it without missing any of them, and was quite proud of himself by the end.

The buff moth waited a few moments, not expecting anything to happen. But in the next half a minute, there was a sudden amount of smoke that appeared in the room with him, like a smoke bomb had gone off. He coughed, waving his hands to clear it away from around him. Peculiarly, the smoke alarm did not go off, even as his eyes watered with all the smoke that was around him.

In a few more seconds, the smoke started to clear from the area, and what he saw startled him. There was a very red, very large man in front of him, appearing out of the smoke. He was a little bit taller than the moth, a bit more muscular, and had large horns that protruded from his head. He was also completely naked. Jasper gulped.

“Wh-who are you?” he stuttered, looking up at him. The demon seemed to actually notice him then, looking down at the moth and chuckling.

“Verrrry interesting,” he started, coming forward. Jasper backed away. “Drawn like to a lamp for lust, I assume?”

“Lust?” he frowned, a hand of his grabbing behind him to hold onto the counter. “What do you mean? Who are you?”

The demon brought a hand to his chin, scratching it in thought. “Ah, so you did not know what you were doing, then? You were just saying the incantation for shits and giggles?”

Jasper hesitated, nodding slowly. The demon laughed again, bending down to look the moth in the eyes, the moth swallowing anxiously. “Big mistake.”

His hand came up to the moth’s head, who flinched. “L-listen, I don’t know what’s going on, I was only reading something from a joke spell book thing I found! This can’t be-”

_ Snap. _

The moth stopped, his mouth frozen in mid sentence. What was… what happened? What was he saying? He looked at the person in front of him, who seemed to be some sort of demon. He had… did the spellbook work?

The demon chuckled, patting him on his head as he tried to figure it out. “There, there. A bit of play, to help you begin to relax and get into your new role.”

“New role?” He cocked his head, trying to remember if they had said anything previous. If he had been talking.

“Yesss, as another incubus. Or succubus, if you prefer.”

“I-incubus?! Succubus?! But wait, I-”

_ Snap. _

He blinked. Was he speaking? He was saying something, right? But… wait, where was he? He looked up at the demon before him.

“Who are you?”

“Master, of course.” He put an hand on Jasper’s shoulder; a warm hand that made him warm, and the warmth crept up to his head, making his mind nice and comfortable.

Master? Yeah, that sounded right. He nodded, no longer feeling nervous or anxious. Feeling a little lightheaded, but Master would tell him if something was wrong. He smiled serenely.

He felt a hand on his other shoulder, and both hands started to push him down to his knees. He let it happen, a hard, long cock rising into his view. It was Master’s, of course, and he smiled, beginning to drool as he thought about tasting it.

“You want to taste it, right?” Master asked, looking down at Jasper. The moth nodded.

“You want to suck it, don’t you?”

He nodded again, licking his lips.

“There’s just one thing.”

He groaned, looking up at Master with a pleading face.

“Incubus or succubus?”

He took a moment, before smiling at Master. “Succubus.”

Master pushed his head to his cock, and he took it into his mouth as he started to grow breasts where his pecs had been.


	11. Day 13: Artifact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A team of archaeologists travel into a temple!

Kapson and Marshall lead the team of archaeologists into the temple, their time finally come to enter. The dig team had been outside the place for who knows how long, getting everything together in order to enter without disturbing the place or making any serious mistakes. Everything had finished being in order earlier in the day, but they then had to gather their cameras and supplies to enter the place with.

They made their way through the dark area, flashlights shining on a variety of different paintings on the walls of the place. Kapson thought they looked very similar to some things that his parents had made themselves-which wasn’t surprising since this place had been quite important to his ancestors. Marshall’s, too, but they had left the area long before and lost touch even more so than Kapson’s family.

There wasn’t much known about the place now. A lot of the various writings and meanings of pieces they saw were lost over centuries of hardship and strife. It had only been fairly recently that their community had the resources to return to areas like this; quite isolated from where they lived and worked due to some difficult paths and extreme weather. Still, perhaps some traditions in their families could be explained by this place.

They came to a large, spacious chamber, with an altar at the center. There were a variety of artifacts on the altar, things that Kapson couldn’t begin to understand. This hadn’t been anything like they’d been expecting, and nothing like what writings did survive mentioned. The horse made his way up the stairs to said altar, Marshall, a much smaller cat, tentatively following behind.

He inspected the items without touching, wondering what they were. He couldn’t think of a way to describe them, besides ‘alien.’ Or at the very least, ‘unknown.’ It would take quite a bit of studying in order to understand their use and purpose, and they would have to be very careful transporting them out.

He heard something behind him; what was likely a stumble and a “fuck!”. He turned, seeing Marshall having apparently fallen while coming up the steps. He reached his hand out, the cat taking it, stopping when he got back up and gaping behind him. He turned back around.

One of the artifacts was glowing, now, before rising into the air. Kapson’s jaw dropped, staring at it as it glowed and rose halfway to the ceiling. Eventually it seemed to get brighter and brighter, before its shape slowly started transforming. Both of them watched, trying to piece together what was happening as a humanoid figure was slowly formed, limb by limb. Eventually, the glowing subsided, and they saw what was definitely another being above them, before they started to slowly come back down, stretching their limbs as if they had been sleeping for a long time.

They seemed to be a horse as well, judging by the duo of horse cocks the being had. Kapson’s face blushed a deep red, looking up his body to see the stallion smiling down at the two of them.

“My my, what do we have here? Who spoke the necessary word to release me?”

The two below looked at each other, frowning.

“I… uh, nobody?” he answered, looking back up. They both were clearly nervous, and the dig team hadn’t said anything at all. The creature frowned.

“Hmmm… possibly an accident then? This won’t do.” The creature reached out, something that looked like the artifact he had come from in his hand. Only, this time, Kapson couldn’t look away.

“I can sense my blood in both of you, morseo in the one that looks like me. I am happy to see that my mortal spawn have continued my bloodline, but it seems you are… much different than I. I must change that.”

Kapson felt something odd, like someone was flipping through his mind like a book. He felt a little dazed as some things were forgotten, like the concept of differing sexuality or ‘not being in the mood.’ He also realized, a moment later, that something was coming from his pants. He would have looked down if he could, but he was too entranced by the glowing object.

It was obvious what it was, though. His pants ripped open, and a second cock had joined his first. He felt Marshall move, out of his grasp and somewhere else. But a moment later, he felt something else- his cocks being pressed against something. He moaned, dicks jerking to attention immediately.

“Hm, an improvement. Perhaps a few more adjustments.”

He heard more clothing rip, and felt fur against his cock. His hands came up, grabbing an ass that felt much, much bigger than Marshall’s usual ass size. Then the fact he knew that was erased, and replaced with thinking he had been fucking him forever. That they were both insatiable, like everyone was.  _ Of course _ , he thought, lining both dicks up with his colleagu- no, his bitch’s hole.  _ Of course the slut has a fat ass. All the more for pleasure. _


	12. Day 14: Tail

Bullboy’d gotten a text from Jel to come over. He had been very coy, suggesting he had something new he wanted to show him, or the like. Regardless, every evening with Jel was quite interesting, so he made his way over without much delay.

The dragon answered the door quite quickly, and he seemed very excited to see the bull. He raised an eyebrow, but came in, noticing that the dragon kept facing directly towards him. Like there was something hidden behind his back.

“Well? What is it?”

“This!”

He smiled, turning around to show him his tail.

Bullboy gaped, quite surprised at what he saw. The tail was black and white, with stripes and spiral patterns all along it. His head started to feel a bit dizzy, eyes trailing from the black tip down, tracing the spiral patterns.

“Do you like it?”

“Mm…”

He didn’t answer besides the mumble, knowing what was expected of him. He stared at the tail, eyes moving steadily downward as he could feel himself slipping into an easy trance with each swirl his eyes followed.

Jel was saying something, but at this point he was already far enough gone that he wasn’t really paying attention to it. His eyes went along each swirl, each stripe along the tail, moving further and further downward toward his hips.

There was a little bit of movement, and he saw more of the underside, with its own swirls and patterns that he got lost in. There were some sections that went around and around into a center, then back out and down the tail. It was a collection of intricate patterns; something that the online hypnotic swirl patterns could only hope to replicate.

Further down, there were spirals that made his head even more and more dizzy, mouth slowly gaping open as he travelled through each intricate twirl and curl. He felt himself getting down on his hands and knees, to see more of the patterns better and better, eventually finding himself lying on his back and staring upward.

Slowly, so slowly, his eyes followed the patterns to their apparent center. Jel’s pucker was above him, but he barely recognized what it was. To him, it was the center of the spiral, and he relaxed and was deeply entranced and content. His hands came up, bringing that center down to his face and sticking his tongue into it, moaning and closing his eyes. He started to cum, his cock forgotten as he ate out the hypnotic spiral.


End file.
